Jadian
by Sherry Ai
Summary: Sudah bertahun-tahun Sasuke menyimpan perasaan untuk Sakura, perasaan yang terus dijaganya dari kecil hingga beranjak remaja. Akankah Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sakura? dam akankah Sakura juga merasakan hal yang sama?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Happy reading**_

* * *

_Dia adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah kukenal_

_Gadis termanis yang pernah kutemui_

_Entah sudah berapa lama aku memendam perasaan ini_

_Perasaan sayang, rindu, dan perasaan ingin melindungi_

_Sakura…._

**Kriiiiiing**

Suara jam weker pagi ini telah membuat Sasuke terbangun dari mimpi yang entah untuk keberapa kali memimpikan hal yang sama

"Huuuuft," Sasuke menggeliat gelisah, diapun segera duduk dikasur empuknya, dipandangnya sebingkai foto diatas meja belajarnya—hal yang sudah menjadi rutinitas setiap bangun tidur

"Selamat pagi, Sakura," setelah menyapa gadis yang ada di foto diapun melenggang menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan sebingkai foto mungil dimana seorang gadis manis tengah tersenyum sumringah

**SMA Negeri 1 Konoha**

Sudah dua tahun Sasuke bersekolah disini, sekolah terbaik se Konoha dimana semua fasilitas di sekolah ini adalah yang terbaik dan terlengkap dibanding sekolah-sekolah yang lain. Namun walaupun ini adalah sekolah terbaik, dia masih merasa ada yang kurang….

"Sakura!"

Sasuke terdiam mematung ketika mendengar nama itu, hatinya langsung berdesir, sebuah perasaan yang terus dirasakannya mulai dari masa kanak-kanak hingga ia beranjak remaja. Otak dan hatinya sangat sensitif dengan segala yang menyangkut gadis itu.

"Hei Sakura! Tunggu aku dong!" suara cempreng Ino—sahabat Sakura memecahkan kesunyian pagi ini, dia nampak sedang mengejar-ngejar seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_

"Kau ini berisik sekali Ino _pig_!" umpat Sakura seraya melambatkan langkahnya menyamai Ino

Ino yang diketusi Sakura hanya memeletkan lidahnya tidak peduli "Biarin! Kamu sudah mengerjakan PR Bahasa Inggris? Nyontek dong."

"Hm!"

Jawaban ambigu Sakura dianggap sebagai _iya, silahkan_ oleh Ino, namun sekilas ia melihat Sasuke tengah lekat memandang kearah mereka, tepatnya kearah Sakura

"Eh Sakura, Sasuke liatin kamu tuh," senggol Ino seraya mengarahkan ekor matanya kearah Sasuke, Sakura mau tak mau juga melihat arah pandang Ino, benar saja, Sasuke tengah menatapnya—sangat lekat

"Ah, paling cuma karena hari ini dandananku lagi aneh," sebenarnya dia senang sekali dipandang sebegitu rupa oleh Sasuke, dia juga diam-diam suka memperhatikan Sasuke apabila dia punya kesempatan, namun hanya saja dia merasa minder bersaing dengan banyaknya gadis-gadis di sekolah yang mengejar-ngejar Sasuke, yang cenderung lebih cantik dan seksi darinya

Ino yang merasa tak sependapat tak terima dengan jawaban Sakura, "Ah masa sih, kamu hari ini OK kok, kamu enak ya diliatin sama pangeran sekolah kita, kenapa gak aku aja, aku kan juga pengeeeeeen."

Sakura terkekeh kecil mendengarnya, diam-diam hatinya melambung tinggi, tiba-tiba ia teringat masa kecilnya, masa dimana ia dan Sasuke dulu sangat dekat.

**Flashback on**

"_Sasuke-kun jahat!" seru gadis kecil bermahkota soft pink, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menahan sakit dilututnya akibat terjatuh_

"_Maaf" anak laki-laki berambut biru donker berlutut menghadap luka memerah di lutut sang gadis kecil, diambilnya secarik tisu didalam tasnya kemudian dibersihkannya luka tersebut dengan hati-hati_

_Mata hijau sang gadis memandang lekat bocah laki-laki yang tengah berlutut dihadapannya tersebut, dia sudah berhenti menangis. Sasuke telah selesai membersihkan luka sang gadis kecil, didongakkan kepalanya menghadap Sakura, ada setitik air mata masih menggenang disana, dengan lembut disapunya jejak air mata tersebut._

"_Gomen-ne, jangan menangis lagi ya," suaranya sangat lembut sarat akan penyesalan dan rasa sayang_

"_Tidak apa-apa, sudah tidak sakit lagi kok," jawabnya sumringah, dia tersenyum kecil memamerkan sederet gigi putih nan rapi miliknya_

"_Aku berjanji, mulai sekarang tidak akan membuatmu terluka dan menangis lagi, Sakura."_

**Flashback of**

"Hei Sakura! Sakura!" suara heboh Ino menyeruak keseisi kelas, digoyangkannya tubuh sahabatnya tersebut

"Ah, eh, apa?" Sakura tak sadar karena keasikan melamun, dia sudah sampai di kelas dan Ino sudah gemas karena Sakura belum juga memberikan contekan PR, padahal sebentar lagi Jiraiya-sensei akan mengajar

"Contekan PR nya manaaaaa?" teriak Ino dengan gaya _lebay_ mengundang tawa seisi kelas

"Ya ampun Ino, ketahuan banget ya nggak ngerjain PR," seru salah seorang murid disana, sedangkan murid-murid lain yang paham dengan tingkah laku Ino hanya menggelengkan kepala kemudian melanjutkan aktifitas mereka lagi.

Tidak berapa lama sensei yang ditunggupun akhirnya datang, sensei yang terkenal galak dan suka menghukum, apalagi bila ada anak muridnya yang tidak mengerjakan PR tidak segan-segan disuruh berlari mengelilingi gedung sekolah, atau berdiri panas-panasan menghadap bendera sampai pelajaran berakhir.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!"

"Selamat pagi, Sensei!" koor murid-murid serempak

"Kumpulkan PR kalian sekarang."

Seketika itu juga kelas jadi ramai, pasalnya ada beberapa anak yang belum selesai mencontek jawaban, beruntung Ino bukan salah satunya karena sesaat sebelum sensei mereka masuk kelas dia telah berhasil menyalin semua jawaban milik Sakura.

"Seperti biasa bagi murid-murid yang tidak mengerjakan PR harus diberi hukuman, hal ini juga berlaku bagi murid-murid yang belum selesai mencontek jawaban!" ancamnya seraya menyapu pandangan keseisi kelas membuat nyali para murid yang hanya mendapat setengah jawaban ciut seketika seraya berharap kali ini hukuman mereka tidak mengerikan.

"Kali ini hukumannya sedikit berbeda," jeda sejenak, membuat murid-murid yang bakal mendapat hukuman menahan nafas, mengira-ngira seberapa kejam sensei mereka menjatuhkan hukuman untuk mereka

"Hukumannya adalah kalian diwajibkan menjadi tukang bersih-bersih diacara kemping yang akan diadakan minggu depan."

"Apaaaa? Kemping? Serius pak?"

Seketika kelas menjadi gaduh, pasalnya selama dua tahun mereka sekolah belum pernah sekalipun mereka kemping, paling banter cuman acara berkemah antar sekolah

"Serius kok, pesertanya hanya kelas XI, jadi apa kalian berminat?"

"Ya pasti dong pak!"

"Yo'i pak!"

"So pasti!"

Dan berbagai jawaban lain yang menandakan mereka begitu antusias dengan acara kemping kali ini

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kalian bawa peralatan seperti senter, bahan makanan seperlunya, serta beberapa lembar pakaian, selebihnya kalian bisa lihat dipapan pengumuman, tapi jangan lupa bagi yang berminat segera mendaftar ke ketua kelas dan bayar biaya adminitrasi, mengerti?!"

"Mengertiiii!" koor murid-murid serempak

-ooo0ooo-

Sasuke serta kawan-kawan yang lain tengah mengelilingi api unggun, mereka tengah asik bercanda satu sama lain. Ada yang bermain gitar, ada yang menyanyi, bahkan ada yang hanya sekedar memperhatikan sekitar. Hari ini mereka tengah kemping seperti yang telah dijanjikan sensei mereka, sudah dua hari mereka disana, bermalam dialam bebas dengan diisi berbagai kegiatan yang mengasikkan, dan malam ini adalah malam puncak dari acara kemping mereka.

Seorang anak laki-laki berdiri dihadapan teman-temannya, dia adalah ketua kelas sekaligus ketua acara, "Halo semuanya!"

"Halo!" sapa anak-anak serempak.

"Bagaimana kemping kita hari ini? Menyenangkan?"

"Menyenangkan sekaliiiiiiii!"

"Seharusnya ini menjadi acara rutin," celetuk salah seorang murid disana hingga mengundang tawa semua orang

"Nah, berhubung hari ini adalah malam puncak dari acara kita, adakah yang mau memeriahkan kegiatan kita dimalam ini? Barangkali ada sesuatu yang belum tersampaikan bisa disampaikan disini, malam ini milik kita _guys_"

Perkataan ketua kelas mereka membuat Sasuke tercenung sesaat, dia memang mempunyai sesuatu yang belum tersampaikan hingga saat ini—yaitu perasaannya. Tanpa ragu diapun berdiri dan mengambil posisi disamping sang ketua kelas.

"Nah, Sasuke. Kamu ingin meramaikan acara kita dimalam hari ini?"

Sasuke mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan sang ketua kelas hingga membuat para gadis histeris, mereka tidak sabar apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke malam kali ini, pasalnya Sasuke adalah tipe murid pendiam dan dingin.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah gitar yang dibawanya dari rumah, diapun duduk ditengah kerumunan teman-temannya.

"Aku ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk seseorang yang aku suka." Kata-kata Sasuke membuat para gadis disana heboh sambil berusaha menebak siapa gadis yang beruntung itu

Dan diapun mulai bernyanyi

_Aku suka dia_

_Tapi ku tak tau untuk bilang kepadanya_

_Jika aku suka_

_Jatuh cinta kepadanya_

_Dia cinta yang pertama_

_Dia yang bisa membuat aku merasa deg degan _

_Berdebar di dada_

_Diam saat mengingatnya_

_Bulan tolong katakan_

_Bintang bantu bisikkan_

_Kepada dirinya kalau aku mau_

_Jadi kekasihnya_

_Aku yakin diriku_

_Nanti pasti membuatnya_

_Suka kepadaku, cinta kepadaku_

_Dan kita akan jadian_

_Bulan tolong katakan_

_Bintang bantu bisikkan_

_Kepada dirinya kalau aku mau_

_Jadi kekasihnya_

**The Junas Monkey- Jadian**

Suara Sasuke sangat indah membuat seluruh anak-anak disana menahan nafas tak terkecuali para guru, mereka sungguh tak menyangka diam-diam Sasuke menyembunyikan suara emasnya. Namun dibalik itu semua mereka sangat penasaran siapakah gadis yang membuat seorang Sasuke jatuh cinta.

"Wow, Sasuke. Bagus sekali! Aku gak nyangka suara kamu sebagus itu!" seru ketua kelas sambil bertepuk tangan mengundang teman-teman yang ada disana bertepuk tangan dengan meriah, bahkan ada yang bersuit-suit tak jelas

"Arigatou," jawabnya seraya tersenyum simpul, sebuah senyum yang membuat para gadis meleleh

"Ehem, jadi siapakah gadis itu, Sasuke?"

"Dia adalah cinta pertamaku," jawabnya malu-malu, kemudian dia meneruskan "Aku menyukainya sejak kecil." Pandangan Sasuke berubah lembut membuat Sakura tercubit hatinya, dia tak tahu siapa gadis yang disukai Sasuke, air matanya siap meluncur keluar.

"Dia adalah gadis cengeng dan merepotkan, setiap hari kerjanya hanya menggangguku," senyum tak lepas dari wajah tampannya ketika mengenang masa kecilnya, "tapi kalau sehari saja dia tak menggangguku aku merasa kesepian."

Bukan sekedar tercubit, hatinya mendadak ngilu mendengar penuturan Sasuke, melihat senyum tulus Sasuke ketika bercerita menggambarkan ketulusan dan dalamnya perasaan sayang Sasuke kepada gadis tersebut—dia tak punya kesempatan

"Pernah suatu hari, saat pulang sekolah dia mengejarku tapi tak kuhiraukan, dia terus saja mengejarku hingga dia jatuh dan lututnya terbentur batu dan berdarah, dia menangis dan bilang kalau aku jahat, aku sungguh menyesal, kenapa aku membuatnya terluka padahal aku sangat menyayanginya, dan saat itu akupun berjanji tidak akan membuatnya terluka dan menangis lagi."

Sakura membatu kala mendengar penuturan Sasuke, bukankah….

"Apakah dia sekarang ada disini, Sasuke?" Tanya sang ketua kelas

"Iya," jawabnya mantap, "dia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang pernah kugendong."

**Bruk!**

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Terima kasih," ucap Sakura sesunggukan, air matanya mengalir deras, dia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa gadis yang diceritakan Sasuke adalah dirinya, tak terbayang betapa bahagianya dia malam ini. Dia yakin bahwa gadis yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah dirinya karena Sasuke pernah menggendongnya dulu ketika lututnya terluka.

Sasuke tersenyum tulus seraya memandang langit malam, dibelainya sayang rambut Sakura yang kini tengah memeluknya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke."

* * *

Hiyaaaaa, bagaimana menurut kalian tentang fic pertama saya?

baguskah? jelekkah?

Saran dan kritik sangat saya harapkan :-D

Arigatou minna-san :-)


End file.
